Hypernite
Hypernites are the name for a series of specially designed nanobots made to work on the reconstruction, maintenance, function and healing of the body it inhabits. Created by Dr. Evelynn Runeflame to enhance the efficiency of the regular medical nanites that work at a very slow pace. With the advantage of faster processing technology she is the first to apply the technology to nanites and improve on the design to make them work 50-100 times faster than the normal nanites, hence the name hypernite. Hypernite Series Over the years Dr. Runeflame was studying the effects of each type of nanite design before applying it to simulations on living tissue and all the way up to test subjects up until the accident that made the doctor into the powerful Lady Evelynn. These were the series types: Series One The series one types mostly maintained functions and have the oxyemitters to let vital cells continue to receive oxygen and that came out successful after three attempts. Series Two These types are the healers made to seal up wounds instantaneously after they are inflicted. Rendering it impossible for fatal wounds to be fatal to begin with. Series Three The internal healers. Note that these nanites contribute the functions of the first two series and their job is to neutralize any unwanted deadly chemical and biological agents as miraculously adapt the body to take on the atmosphere of an alien environment rendering the subject not only adaptive but virtually immune. Series Four The most important and "final" stage of the development of a fully functional hypernite. These are the constructor/de-constructor hypernites which are to make and generate tissue or remove unwanted tissue as a result of genetic mutation, or infection. Also what makes them different is that they are symbiotic to the host and adaptive and self-learning to the internal environment of the host making them upgradable at anytime. This was also raise the seriousness of the trials because the first tests were on a sliced piece of meat and to see how effective it is it ended badly with the sample growing so massive it exploded. This lead to more effective but still untested updates on the machines. As a result of the forced injection of over 300 cc's of the colloidal solution that contained the machines into Evelynn led to her massive transformation and luckily burned themselves out before she would share the same fate as the sample. The surviving hypernites adapted to this error and formed new structures within her body consisting of microcolonies, a full nano-muscular layer within her natural muscle structure and enhancing long lost abilities natural to dragons. Interrealm was in a standstill to give further development of the hypernites so from here it was ordered that they need to be suicidal instead of the permanent structure that is now one with Runeflame's body. From this point in the development time line the Series Four Hypernites or S4Hypen as it is called are split between two development types. The Series 4a which is designed for one time use only to prevent malfunction and destroy themselves to prevent its technology from falling into the wrong hands and the other type are the superior type because after years of updates and evolution within Dr. Runeflame's body they have developed to a point far superior to the ones Interrealm are using. Category:Interrealm Universe Category:Technology